La vérité
by Kaelyan
Summary: Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName, pour le White Day. Il est offert à Lanae's World.


Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de "_Criminal Minds_" appartiennent à leurs propriétaires. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : K+  
Situation temporelle : Au début du dernier épisode de la saison 9, juste après que Reid pousse Blake et prenne une balle dans le cou à sa place._  
_Changements de situation : Rien  
Beta lecture : Personne

* * *

_**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName, pour le White Day :  
**__**Le but est d'écrire un texte de 500 mots maximum et de l'offrir le 14 février à un membre du Collectif !  
**__**Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez. Que ça soit pour lui montrer que vous pensez à lui, que vous l'appréciez ou tout simplement pour faire plaisir. Vous pouvez même envoyer à plusieurs personnes, tant que c'est un texte spécialement écrit pour chacun.  
**__**Votre (vos) heureux Valentins pourront ensuite, s'il(s) le souhaite(nt), vous rendre la pareille lors du White Day, un mois plus tard. Les règles pour ces textes seront les mêmes : 500 mots maximum, envoyé le 14 mars.**_

* * *

_**Coucou Lana !**_

_**Voici le petit texte que j'ai essayé d'écrire pour toi, pour le White Day. Je sais que ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas écrit dessus, mais je croise les doigts pour que tu l'apprécies tout de même. J'aurais pu faire du Stucky, mais je n'avais pas assez confiance en mes capacités de rendre ces deux-là comme tu le fais, et puis j'ai essayé de te faire quelque chose d'un peu inattendu.**_

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_"Hotch, ici Blake. C'est Reid, il- il a prit une balle pour moi. Ce n'est pas bon, patron. On ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir."_

La voix de Blake résonne encore dans ta tête alors que ça fait des heures que tu erres dans l'hôpital, que tu rôdes autour de l'aile chirurgicale. Et ça fait déjà quatre heures et demi que Spencer... que Spencer est entre la vie est la mort.

Tu inspires profondément, chassant la pensée de ton esprit. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel pour en chasser les larmes qui tentent encore et encore de s'échapper. Mais tu ne seras pas faible. Non. Tu continues à attendre. Blake est assise un peu plus loin, mais vous ne vous regardez même pas. Finalement, tu vois un chirurgien se diriger vers elle.

"Il a eu de la chance. Deux millimètres à droite et c'était la carotide... Vous pouvez aller le voir," déclare-t-il.

Tu profites qu'elle prenne le temps de le remercier chaleureusement pour filer. Tu sais que tu as de la marge. Elle va appeler les autres avant de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Tu rentres sans bruit. Sur le lit, Spencer dort. Tu t'approches lentement, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Il est blanc comme un linge, un pansement enroulé autour de son cou. La peur, qui s'était apaisée, revient.

"Je vais bien," murmure Reid, te faisant sursauter.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux et tu noies ton inquiétude dans son regard. En quelques secondes, tu as l'impression de mieux respirer.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller," murmures-tu en posant une main sur son épaule avec précaution.

"Je ne dormais pas," répond-t-il en posant une main par-dessus la tienne.

Vous vous regardez, sans un mot, de longues secondes et pour une fois, tu es content que sa notion des gestes acceptables en société entre deux amis soit différente. Adorable génie. Tu vois dans ses yeux les vestiges de sa peur de mourir, et tu comprends qu'il puise du réconfort dans ta présence, autant que tu profites de la sienne, de sa chaleur sous ta paume, pour t'apaiser.

Vous restez ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que des bruits dans le couloir vous rappellent à la réalité. Il enlève sa main et tu récupères la tienne. Rossi, JJ, Morgan et Blake entrent. Tu les laisses entourer l'alité avant de sortir discrètement mais comme souvent, David te rejoint.

"Quoi ? » demandes-tu en comprenant qu'il ne parlera pas de lui-même.

"J'ai une citation en tête," déclare-t-il.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel mais l'enjoint à parler d'un geste. Dave est agaçant, mais de bon conseil.

"Quand on enferme la vérité sous terre, elle s'y amasse, elle y prend une force telle d'explosion que, le jour où elle éclate, elle fait tout sauter avec elle," lâche-t-il.

Tu ne réponds rien, te contentant de ricaner. Il a raison. Tu ne te pourras pas te taire pas indéfiniment. Mais pour le moment, la vérité est bien au chaud, au fond de ton cœur.

Et Spencer est vivant.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

.


End file.
